


Around the Rink

by freckledkneezeus, Nexanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, all things sweet and awkward, the dorks are being fluffy dorks in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkneezeus/pseuds/freckledkneezeus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is the star quarterback for Sina's collage, though just passing his driving exam, his first task by his parents is to drive his little sister Rachel to the ice-staking rink in which she is being taught private lessons at.</p><p>Though he didn't expect such a young, hot and elegant freckled Jesus to be teaching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with with Freckledkneesus (Freckledkneesuss) On tumblr! 
> 
> It is done in a roleplay format so it is sightly more off in the format BUT It's still good!
> 
> After all a lot of my follower on tumblr seems to like it so i'm just putting it on here for other's to read in a easier format xD 
> 
> BUT YES! Enjoy these dorks being dorks!

Jean looked over the ice-skating rink and blinked with wide eyes. “Oh no… He’s fucking hot…” He mumbled as he watched the lone skater in the rink. Although his freckles were cute, his muscles really had Jean’s knees shaking. After all the black shirt and leggings did nothing to hide his figure. 

"That’s my teacher!" His little sister chimed as Jean snapped back into reality. 

"H-He is?!" He more or less exclaimed from the side of the ring. His little sister, Rachel was in training to be a figure skater and was taking private tutoring lessons and normally their parents would take her but Jean had just passed his driving test and this was his first task to trust him to get her there and back safely.

Still he was not expecting this to be her teacher. “W-Well then…” He mumbled 

"Hey Rachel, how’s it going? I was thinking we might try something new today, how does that sound?" The teacher inquired, too focused on his own skating to glance up just yet. Another voice soon grabbed his attention however, a young male voice, and he found himself stumbling as looked up to see who it was. 

"O-oh, hello!" Marco beamed from across the rink, skidding to a halt beside the man and his sister. He couldn’t help the slight blush starting to seep into his cheeks.  _"That’s n-not Rachel’s mum or dad.. Who is he? Oh no, he’s really cute.."_

He smiled awkwardly, worried it may have looked a little forced, as he held out his hand for the other to shake. “H-hi, I’m Rachel’s teacher, but I’m guessing she’s already told you that-“  _"-Marco you’re an idiot-"_ "s-so.. You must be her.. Brother..?"

_"Do not fuck this up, Bodt. You don’t even know if he likes men yet, calm down. Besides, you’ve got a job to do, remember? Teach Mr Nice-Haired Hottie’s little sister how to skate."_

"I’m fine thank you!" She chimed brightly as she walked over to the benches to get her skates on. While she hummed a tune Jean had his attention on the teacher the whole time. 

 _He was just so elegant and talented…_ Jean thought to himself as he slowly grasped the other’s hand and shook it firmly. “Y-Yeah” He chuckled with a small smile. “And yeah I’m her older brother” He mumbled as the little girl came in between them. 

"Say! Teach! Could you teach my brother too?" She asked innocently. 

"Oh no! I don’t skate!" Jean protested and let go of Marco’s hand a little sooner than he would of liked to of admitted. "You know I play American Football" He stated.

Marco chuckled a little at Rachel’s suggestion, unable to disguise the grin working its way onto his lips. “Well, I could sure give it a go, there are plenty of spare skates out the back~!”  
  
He blushed a little more, glancing away,  _"shit, was that too forward? Remember you’re not as smooth as you’d like to think you are, Marco, don’t even try."_

He looked up again when the man mentioned football, “oh, you play, do you? I never really got into it that much, it’s fun to watch though! I bet you’re really good, I mean, you look like someone who would be- uh, I mean, well, y’know.. Yeah. Sorry, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself properly yet, have I? I’m Marco, uh, Marco Bodt.”  
  
 _"Real smooth. Good job. Now he probably thinks you’re insane."_

Jean looked away from the pair at the suggestion of the more skates but he just couldn’t… He just didn’t have the balance on the ice nor would he probably ever have the balance for it.  _"God damn it, he’s be more forward that I would… is he gay too? Or is he just a friendly guy? He seems like a good guy…"_

Still he nodded with a bright smile as his sport came up and he instantly lit up like a light. “Yeah of course I play! I’m the collage’s prized Quarter back” He smirked proudly, though he couldn’t help but find the other’s stuttering and fumbling adorable even more than he already was. 

"Hey Marco-"  _God that fell perfectly_ "I’m Jean Kirschtein," 

"And the biggest idiot I know! Now come on teacher! I want to know what you’re going to teach me!" Rachel piped up with a pout and grabbed Marco’s hand.

Marco’s blush deepened, and he ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he’d picked up when he was younger.  _"Is he..? Could he be like me? Does he like guys too? I can’t exactly ask him, can I? He seems.. Nice though, really nice.."_

He was smiling the whole time the other talked about sport,  _"oh God, he’s even cuter when he’s excited."_ "That’s amazing!" He chimed in, "you must be fantastic. I’d love to see you play sometime, I bet it’s really somethi-" He broke off, stuttering and blushing even more, "I-I mean.. Y’know, I’ve been to one or two games before and they’re fun, so.."  
  
 _"Jean Kirschtein.. That’s such a nice name. I suppose it makes sense, what with his nice face and all."_ __  
  
Marco glanced up, secretly glad of Rachel’s interruption, “okay, okay! Let’s go then!” He grinned as he followed her back onto the ice, helping steady her and making sure she wouldn’t fall.

Jean sighed as he nodded and just leaned over the barrier watching the duo. He couldn’t help but find himself in a dreamy state as he watched the pair skate. His sister looked good on the ice, that’s easy to see, but Marco… 

That freckled god looked just breath taking. “How is he not in the olympics?” Jean more muttered to himself that to the other two beings in the room. 

Sill Rachel grinned as she skated around with not a problem. “I’ve been practicing! I can stand on my own two feet now!” She chimed proudly. 

"That’s great work Rachel!" Marco beamed encouragingly,  _"now, if only I could stay upright, too.."_    
  
He winced every time he slipped a little bit, muttering “come on, get it together,” as he ended up grabbing the barrier once or twice to hold himself up. It wasn’t really his fault though, he decided,  _"I mean, how am I supposed to hold perfect balance, when Mr Perfect himself is over there distracting me with his gorgeous face and attractive body and bloody amazing smi- OOF!"_

The freckled man groaned, picking himself up from the ice with a chuckle, “uh, whoops..”

Rachel soon frowned as she tried to follow him and help him as best that she could. “Are you alright teach? I mean this isn’t your normal self” She frowned as she patted him getting off a few stray bits of ice from his back and butt. 

Jean blinked and chuckled as he couldn’t help it. He always did find please in other people’s pain after all. Though he sighed and went to sit down on his phone to text someone he wouldn’t normally… But he needed help… 

[TEXT] Hey, JeagerBomb, how do you ask another guy out? 

He didn’t send it right away, at first he hesitated because going to Eren for help but… Who else could he talk to? After all out of Eren and Armin, Armin was more the quiet type and that wasn’t really his sort of style… Then again Armin was more likely to reply. 

Though he just shook his head. Deciding in the end it would be best not to ask Eren for help, He had some pride after all! Still he went back to the ice-rink to watch more of Marco than his little sister skate. 

"Y-yeah, I’m fine, just a little distracted, that’s all," he smiled reassuringly, dusting himself off a little more. "Sorry," he laughed, "but oh, look at you go! Maybe  _I_ should be the one getting lessons from you, instead!”

He glanced over at her brother, who was, thankfully, preoccupied with his phone.  _"Oh thank God, maybe he didn’t see.. Now_ that  _would have been embarrassing..”_ _  
  
 _"I wonder who he’s texting, though? A girlfriend, maybe? Wouldn’t surprise me, he does look like a greek god, after all.."__ Marco sighed, turning back to Rachel, “alright, do you think you could practice a few more of those turns I showed you last week? I’m just gonna go get some water, sorry about this, I really am.”

She nodded and smiled. “Sure teach! I need to practice that anyway!” She mused as she happily skated around the rink alone. 

Jean though frowned a little as he watch the teacher-Marco, leaving her on the center of the rink. “I’ve never see her skate before but she seems really good” The two toned smiled as he ran a hand though his hair and looked to the side of avoid his gaze from the freckled one. 

Marco watched her as she practised, smiling to himself. She was easily one of the best students he’d ever had, not that he’d had many, of course. He’d have to start teaching her harder stuff before long, confident that she’d pick it up easily.  
  
He jumped a little when Jean spoke up, startled from his thoughts, “oh, uh, yeah! She’s amazing, a really quick learner, too! Which only makes me wonder,” he smirked, deciding to try his luck, “if her brother could be just as good out there on the rink.”

Jean took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. Oh he wouldn’t let the other get to him, Oh no, he wasn’t going to fall for that trick. “I could if I really wanted too” He stated firmly. “But i’m not going too because this is my sister’s time and I won’t take that away from her. I also couldn’t do two sports, I need to keep up my grades too” He smirked a little

That was more than enough reasons not to do it right? Well he wouldn’t mind if he was going to be taught by someone like Marco but he was sure that he wasn’t going to do well on the ice anyway. Still he looked over him and mused. “So are you going to the Olympics in skating then? Or you jut a teacher?” He mused. 

_Now if he was going to the Olympics… I would certainly have to prove to him that I can be just as good….I wonder if he practices with a girl… Does he have a girlfriend he would practice with?”_

"That’s your excuse, huh?" Marco chuckled, grinning, "well, I suppose that’s fair enough, although I’ll have to see it to believe it~!"  _"Slow down Marco, you’re probably freaking him out. Stop being too forward. He probably thinks you’re gross anyways."_ Still, he continued smiling nonetheless, “you  _sure_ you don’t want to give it a shot, Kirschtein?”

He blushed a little at the man’s question, “j-just a teacher, I’m not.. I’m nowhere near good enough for the Olympics! I wish I was though, it always looks amazing.. My partner is, though, she’s amazing. She’s the one that helped teach me in the first place!”  
  
 _"Should I ask if he’s going to be in any big sporting things? He probably is, oh fuck, look at those_ arms!  _But I don’t know.. Enough about football to ask. Shit. Maybe I could look it up really quick? Pretend I’m texting someone? Oh man.. I’m about as smooth as sandpaper..”_

Jean couldn't help but smirk. Oh he would be sure to show the taller-  _Wait he's taller that I am?! Or is it just the skates?_  Jean panicked for a slight moment there as he looked over Marco with the corner of his eyes. Still Jean reached out and patted the other's shoulder with a bright white smile. 

"I'm sure you could make it to the Olympics if you tried! You look like you've got the form and talent to do so!"  _Was that too forward too? Just_ _dear lord what do I do? I need to find out when my next game is... I could totally show off then..._  Jean smirked inside his head but still then quickly removed his hand from the other' should with a blush. 

"I-I bet you partner would love to go to the games... If they had a chance... To hear the crowd cheering for you... That's a feeling I bet you couldn't describe" He sighed as he ran a hand though his hair. "O-Oh I should take my jacket off..." He mumbled as he found himself getting a little too hot in his jacket. "Still got another hour to go yet after all" he chuckled as he turned away from Marco suddenly feeling rather embarrassed in front of the other and stripped off the extra layer to show off his muscles though the short-sleeved t-shirt he was wearing.  

Still he folded it up and sat down on the bench. "Y-You better get back to teaching..." He mumbled as he looked to his sister with a small smile as he watched her skating around with ease. 

Marco jumped a little at the contact, mumbling “s-sorry,” before laughing. His shoulder felt warm where Jean’s hand had been, and he found himself longing to feel his hands on him again.  _"Oh for God’s sake Bodt, you sound like you’re in one of those stupid fiction things your sister reads!"_

His cheeks flushed crimson at the compliments, and he brought a hand up to run through his hair, “d-don’t be silly, I couldn’t make it there! B-but thanks, all the same.”  
  
"Y-yeah, she’d love to. She’d probably go with a better partner though, and I really wouldn’t blame her," he laughed, "she’d do well in them, I’m sure. The cheers.. Well, I mean, they’re nice but.. Have you ever, y’know, competed in front of a crowd?"  _"Of course he has you idiot! He plays football!"_ "B-because," he continued anyways, "the pressure’s.. Kind of intense. I get a bit nervous sometimes.."  
 _"Nice one Bodt, now he’s going to think you’re weird. And a wimp. And an idio- oh no he’s taking his jacket off oh no oh no look at those arms! Oh my God! Don’t- no, don’t you dare blush, Bodt, or squeak, or any of that. Oh dear.. Why did_ he  _have to be the one to bring her today?”_

He blushed a little anyways, laughing awkwardly, “u-uh yeah, I.. I should shouldn’t I? Not that she really needs much help, she’s a natural!”

Jean nodded as he understood where the other one was coming from but he couldn’t help but try to help Marco… He needed a little confident boost it seemed. “That might be the case but I bet the more you practice being in front of a crowd the less nervous you’ll get” he smiled as he sat down.

"You need to learn to use and feed off the energy that the crowd give. They are what give me the confidence to keep moving one and keep winning games. I wouldn’t be where I am without their support. So please Marco? Give it a try… even just for me? I’ll promise I’ll come to it!” he protested after all why wouldn’t Jean want to see the freckled one at his best? In his own stadium!

"Thanks, Jean," Marco smiled earnestly, "that.. Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Means a lot, too." He drifted off, feeling the blush creeping up his neck once more.  _"He’s so sweet too, ugh.. He really is Mr Perfect.."_

He nearly squeaked out loud when the blonde spoke up again, “I-I-oh! Th-thank you, that.. That would be amazing! I kind of.. I suppose I see what you mean, l-like, it’s nice to feel supported, a-and it’s always.. Incredible, knowing you’ve done well, and that everyone is happy for you.” He turned away a little, in the hopes that the man wouldn’t see how red his cheeks had gotten, or the smile that just wouldn’t budge. “I-I hope you realise this means, that-that if I do.. I get to come to one of your games and watch, too!”

 _"God damn he’s just far too cute, how is this guy single… But how do you know that he’s not single? But whoever has him, they sure are lucky… And if he doesn’t then why isn’t he taken, he’s literally the most amazing person I have ever seen… Like a freckled Jesus, such a saint and just so adorable."_  Jean went on a rant within his own head but he couldn’t help it. Not with Jean being the raging male he is. 

Still he tried to come back down to earth and just smiled and nodded. “O-Of course!” He stuttered for the first time which he couldn’t help but blush a red and look away as he rubbed the back of his head. “I-I’ll find out-” He stuttered again damn it “when my next game is and i’ll be sure to grab you a ticket or two if you want to bring anyone special or something that might enjoy it with you” He offered and hoped that Marco would say that he didn’t have someone special… He really wish he didn’t… 

 _"Oh God he’s gorgeous.. Is he single? No, surely not, not looking like that. Definitely not since he’s so nice and encouraging. Is he married? Is he even_ old  _enough to be married? Well, he’s not wearing a ring.. Girlfriend? He hasn’t mentioned one.. But then why should he? We only just met.. I can’t even tell if he’s flirting or not, oh fuck, it really has been a while..”_ Marco fretted to himself, staring down at the floor. It wasn’t like he even  _knew_ the man properly, and now here he was worrying over whether he was single or not. He sighed, looking up again, unable to stop himself beaming at Jean’s offer.  
  
"O-oh, I’d love to!" He smiled, "but.. But one ticket’s enough, thanks. I don’t really have anyone who’d go with me-"  _"well, now he knows YOU’RE single, at least"_ "-oh, and I’ll let you know when the next show thing is on! So you can come watch that too! I’m sure there’ll be loads of tickets, if you wanted to bring someone of your own..?" He drifted off, hopeful that the other’s answer would be similar to his.

 _"HE DOESN’T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! GO YOU IDIOT! SAY SOMETHING LIKE YOU’RE SINGLE TOO!"_ His mind practically yelled at him, but wouldn’t he be jumping into things too fast? After all he did just meet his thirty minutes ago, if that. Though would you really hesitate if you really found them attractive…  _"It could just be a crush which could fade… I hope it doesn’t though…"_  He continued before shaking his head. 

"I’m pretty sure only someone special would be Rachel but i’m not too sure~ She’s not THAT special~" He teased as he looked to his little sister

With that she stopped and huffed as she looked away. “I am special! Now Teach! Please?” She whined as she stated up to him and almost try to pull him back onto the ice as their time was slowly ticking. 

Marco just chuckled, “I’m sure she’s a lot more special to you than you’re letting on.”  _"He doesn’t have anyone? How? HOW IS HE SINGLE? More importantly, can I change that? Oh gosh that was a really stupid thing to think.. I don’t even know if he’s gay.. Do I even like him? Oh, of course I do, he’s amazing. What do I do what do I do what do I DO? For goodness’ sake, we only met half an hour ago, and here I am losing my bloody mind.."_

"You could always bring her, and the rest of your family or something, if you wanted to? Hell, at this rate, you’ll be coming to watch her perform, too! She really is talented; she’ll be overtaking me before long!"

He blushed a little at the girl’s interruption, “oh-oh, right, yeah, s-sorry!” He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck before following her onto the ice, “I think you’ve nearly got it. Do you want to practice something else too?”

"Yes please! Something new!" She grinned brightly as she held on to Marco’s hand.

"I want to hold his hand" Jean pouted to himself. Making sure to stay quiet so the one he was talking of didn’t hear him. Still for the rest of the lesson he just wouldn’t(Or well couldn’t) keep his eyes off from him. At the ring started to full up another member of staff came to stop their lesson. "Come on Rachel, we need to get home" He sighed as he watched the pair leave the ice.

"Okay then!" Marco beamed, holding on just as tightly; to stop himself falling again, more than anything else.  _"Damn, why is it so hard to concentrate with him in the room?"_

He carefully led the younger girl back towards her brother, with an encouraging smile. “You did great today! And I’m sure by next week, you’ll be even better!” His smile faltered slightly, as he realised that her leaving also meant her brother would be going too, and even with the promise of watching each other compete at some point in the future, he couldn’t help feeling slightly saddened by the fact he might not get chance to speak to him much again.  _"Just ask him out, idiot, now’s your chance! Not even in a date way, just.. See if he wants to get coffee sometime..? No, no that’s too datey.. Uhh.. Shit.."_

After Jean got his jacket back on and gently grasped his sister’s hand, he offered up his free hand to Marco to give him a shake. “So yeah… I’ll get back to you when my next game is on… It shouldn’t be long” Jean mused with a small smile. 

  
 _"Why is the air so think and awkward? Is it because I don’t want to leave? Should I ask him for his number? Or is that too forward? Coffee certainly would be right? Does he even drink coffee? Does he go to Uni? Or collage or something?"_ Jean just groaned inwardly at himself not really knowing what to do or say for that matter. He was just scared of fucking things up before they had barely began..

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Marco nodded, returning the smile and the handshake, "I’ll let you know if I ever too muster up the courage to do something with a crowd, too!" He turned back to Rachel, "I’ll see you next week, alright?" He looked up hopefully at Jean again, "and you too, maybe..?"  
  
 _"He looks about my age, I wonder if there’s a chance I’d see him at college.. Surely I would’ve noticed him before though? I mean, it’d be hard not to see a face that gorgeous.. Ugh.. I really want to see it again, too. Maybe I should just.. Ask? No, no no no! That’s far too forward.. I should probably say_ something  _though, it’s getting a little awkward..”_ Marco managed not to whine out loud, thoughts rushing around his head, making him a little dizzy. “It uh..” He began, desperate to break the silence somehow, “it’d be nice to see you again, sometime.”

Jean just nodded as he had stayed a little longer than normal before parting and nodded with a small smile. “Y-Yeah… I’ll be nice to see you too…” He stated off sound a little disappointed in himself, still he perked up with a small chuckle. “That if I get another chance to drive, I just passed my test so this is kind of my first really drive by myself… And my parents hoping I get Rachel here back in once piece” He mused. “So if I get another chance to drive, I might be back… depending” He sighed before turning and waving as his little sister did too. 

"Thanks again! It was a pleasure meeting you" He mused.  _"God damn it, why am I leaving without his number, how old is he? Does he drive?"_ Jean just thought pathetically to himself as after Marco’s reply he weaved through the crowd and into the car to drive the pair of them home safely. Hoping his parents might give him another chance. 

Marco would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly disappointed when Jean let go, longing to cling on just a little while longer. “You can drive?” He asked, chuckling slightly, “I just get the bus everywhere; maybe I should take lessons sometime. I hope you do get to bring her again, it’d be nice- like, I mean, to give your parents a break,” he added hastily,  _"smooth, Bodt, smooth."_ He paused, before piping up again, “besides, you made it here safely, so there’s no reason they should stop you coming again!”

"It was lovely meeting you too! Hey, come back anytime you want, okay? Maybe we’ll get you out on the ice too someday," he laughed, although it was tinged with sadness, his heart sinking as they said their goodbyes.  _"I should’ve gotten his number.. Or asked him out for lunch or something.. Will I see him again? Oh God, I really really hope so.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's Skating?! What is this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second installment! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR THE 8 Kudos AND THE 100 VIEWS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT ;-;
> 
> AND THE COMMENTS TOO <3

_**3 Weeks later** _

"Finally!" Jean grinned as he finally parked up to the ice-rink three weeks from the first time he was able to of met Marco, his darling freckled angel. It was always one thing or another that kept him from being able to go, wither it was their coach, wanting him to train at the gym, on site, or even just help keep up with the maintenance of keeping the field in check, Then there was his parents wanting to take his sister as they didn’t quiet trust him completely with his own car it seemed. But that was ok, at some point they would be have meetings or something that they would have to go to so it would of meant Jean would be forced to drive his sister to the lesson. 

On top of that tomorrow was their first big match. It was the start of the winter season in American football as he managed to grab a ticket for Marco. That was tucked in his jacket. Though he frowned as he entered as he hoped Marco was still there… He really wanted to see the freckled one again. 

Walking in with his sister, he looked around as he held onto the ticket tightly. It was against The Titans, their rival and they had been training so hard for this match, they were sure they were going to win it!

The past few weeks had dragged by for Marco, who could barely keep Jean off his mind the entire time. He was desperate to see him again, hoping even for a glimpse (although a hello would be even nicer) of the blonde, as he tried his best to get on with everyday life. The pang of disappointment every time Rachel was dropped off by her parents instead of her brother was growing harder to ignore, and he felt stupid, like a lovesick puppy. They’d barely spent an hour together and yet here he was, pining away for a gorgeous half-stranger, instead of focusing on his job, and college work, and  _life_.  _"Ugh..Please let it be him this week,"_ he prayed inwardly,  _"even if he can’t stay, just please let it be him that drops her off.."_

He’d managed to actually pluck up the courage to sign up to the next showcase thing that was going on (he’d never bothered to learn the proper name, although he supposed he probably should), and he’d been meaning to give Rachel the tickets for a while.  _"Maybe I could give him them in person, that would be even better.."_

He sighed, glancing at the clock.  _"She’s going to be here soon.. I wonder if she’ll actually bring him, this time, maybe? Or is that just wishful thinking?"_

Still Jean took a deep breath as he walked inside and gripped the bag in his hand tighter. He hesitated to even being it with him in the first place, but over the weeks, Rachel had been pestering and pestering that Jean should also be taught, even if it was just to be cruel to Jean. But after one dinner at the table with their mother and father his fate was sealed.  _"For as much as I like to be around Marco… Just to have him so close… and for me to make an ass of myself just… I hope I really do have a good sense of balance"_  Which he knew wasn’t going to be the case, still he was going to give it a try and if not he would return the skates from which they came from. 

"H-Hey!" He called and cursed at the slight stutter in his voice. He swallowed hard as he walked down the steps with his sister running a head of him to go and greet Marco before Jean did. She even hurried to put her skates on. "We’re not late are we?" He smiled the widest he had done in the past 3 weeks. 

"Hey Teacher!" She grinned up to Marco. "How have you been?" She giggled as Jean walked up to the pair of them 

 _"J-Jean? That’s Jean’s voice! Oh my God, it’s really him! Just.. Just stay calm, okay. Don’t overwhelm him. Try to reel back the excitement a little, you’ll end up terrifying him! And that’s the last thing you want to do..."_ Marco took a deep breath, doing his best to squash the excitement and nerves bubbling within him. Hang on… What was in that bag? Were those  _skates?_ He barely suppressed a chuckle,  _"so he DOES want to give it a shot, eh? This should be fun."_

"Hey Jean, Rachel!" He called cheerfully, waving them over, "don’t worry, you’re right on time!"  _"Oh no, he’s really cute when he stutters.. And that smile is golden.. Well, I suppose he’s cute all round, really. Golden too, in fact."_

"I’ve been good, thanks," he grinned down at Rachel, "what about you? Both of you?"

Jean smiled as he watched the other one just light up. The other teen just couldn’t help but find him so adorable and just lovely all around… No wonder he found Marco so attractive! Who wouldn’t after all? Still he sighed as he ran a hand though his hair.

"Im exhausted" He sighed as he removed his shoes.

"Yeah! He’s been training really hard for his game tomorrow! And studying! Because he’s not very bright at all" Rachel grinned as she made her way onto the ice.

"H-Hey! I am smart!" Jean protested with a small pout. "But still I couldn’t get out of having to skate" He muttered a he got out his blue and black skates and tried to put them on…. Failing miserably… He had yet to wear them after all and no idea how the laces worked on them. And dear of him too, he couldn’t help but get more and more frustrated over this whole thing. "But I got you a ticket if you want it… And can go tomorrow… Its at 4pm… Over on the Maria training grounds against our biggest rivals. The Titans, you know those people who attend school just outside of Trost? That is between 6 and 7 feet tall?" He soon started to smile as he went back into his element.

Marco couldn’t stop grinning the whole time,  _"he’s back! Now’s your chance! Ask for his number! Give him the tickets! Oh... He’s even more gorgeous than you remembered... How is he even real? Look at that smile, for crying out loud!"_

He glanced up when Rachel mentioned the game, “tomorrow, eh? And hey, don’t be cheeky, I’m sure your brother’s clever enough!” He laughed, teasing, “how he’ll perform on the ice though, well, I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?”

He watched with a smile as the other wrestled with his skates, before eventually crouching down to help him with them. “The laces are always a little tricky first time,” he grinned, fastening them up. And oh, you got tickets? I’d love to go!”  _"He asked me to the game, he asked me to the game!!"_ "I’m free all day, so I can definitely make it! And yeah, I know the Titans, they’re terrifying... Oh, that reminds me! I’ve got some tickets to give you too!"

Jean smiled though his pink cheeks. He would admit he liked this angle a little more than he would liked to of admitted too but still he hobbled a bit as he tried to stand up on his new skates.

"Yeah… But here" he muttered as he passed Marco the ticket. "That’s our game tomorrow… Will you need directions to the ground?" he offered

"Thanks so much," Marco smiled, blushing ever so slightly as he tucked the ticket away in his pocket. "I think I know where it is, but maybe you should give me directions anyways, just in case," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

"But that can wait!" He grinned, beckoning for Jean to follow him, "first, we’re going to teach you how to skate! Isn’t that right, Rachel?"

"Well I can give you directions as you help me skate… The less I think of things the better I seem to perform… So yeah…" Jean mumbled slightly nervously as he hesitated to even walk on his skates to the ice ring. 

"Yeah! That’s right teach!" She stated happily as she easily glided around the place. 

"Interesting tactic," Marco chuckled, holding out his arm for the other to grab, if necessary. He blushed, "you uh, you can hold onto me at first, if-if you like. Keep your balance and all that, I mean, we wouldn’t want you injured before a big game, would we?"  
  
 _"Besides, I kind of want to hold your hand.."_

Once Marco held out his arms out for Jean he instantly reached out to grab him and took a deep breath as he stood on the ice like a new born lamb. With his legs wobbling and shaking like no tomorrow he looked up to Marco, looking for confidence though his blush and his panic. “Y-Yeah… Last time I broke my foot… Before a game, Coach thought it would be a good idea to hit me around the head for my stupidness” He chuckled though the pauses trying to get his mind off the fact he was no longer on solid ground.

Still he licked his lips as he happily would let Marco guide him. “It’s kind of funny how a rough guy just like me, can be weakened in one simple move” He chuckled as he felt himself slipping and gripped harder onto Marco, as if his life depended on it.  _"Oh fuck, fuck fuck, i’m holding Marco, I’m going to die here on the ice, I’m going to break my leg or foot or something, Fuck._ _Fuck Rachel. Fuck me. Fuck Marco… Marco… Fuck… Fucking Mar- STOP RIGHT THERE BRAIN”_

Marco steadied himself, making sure Jean had a decent enough hold on him to stop them both from toppling over at once,  _"oh God, imagine if we landed on top of one another.. I don’t think I could take that at all, I’m already a blushing mess around him!"_ He looked up when the other began talking again, frowning slightly, “that doesn’t seem fair… I’m sure it wasn’t your fault!” He slowly began to move, gently pulling Jean along with him, “hold on, okay? You’re safe, I got you..”  _"I wish.."_

Marco bit back a gasp when the other’s grip hardened, blushing as he chuckled nervously, “easy going there, okay? Try and calm down, I’m not going to let you fall, Jean. Not yet, anyways,” he teased, trying to cheer the other up a little more.  _"Oh no, he’s really really cute, even cuter up close.. Close.. Oh fuck! We’re really close! We’re holding on to each other! Oh my God! He has a really strong grip, wow.. Nice hands to-nO MARCO STOP DON’T GET ALL FLUSTERED, YOU’RE GOING TO FALL!"_

He chuckled as he swallowed hard. “I-I will try” he smiled as he continued to look to Marco trying not to think of how badly this could end for the both of them. Either in a compromising position or both breaking their back or some other part of the body which Jean really hoped would not happen right now. “B-But please don’t let me fall” He asked quietly as he actually needed some reassurance. 

Still he tried to go back to the previous conversation even if it was embarrassing for him to admit to. “W-Well it was my fault… On the bottom of my chair, is like metal plates, and I was sitting at my desk when it happened. You see, my desktop is really slow… Like it was built over 10 years ago, so it barely runs at all. Though on this fateful day I really, really needed the toilet, like so badly I just couldn’t sit still. But I needed to finish off some work for the coach before I left, so I just finished the work but somehow, as I got up I smashed my toe against the metal plates of the chair and before I knew it I screamed and hopped to the loo with blood dropping down my toe. And still to this day I do not know how I managed to get a compound fracture of my big toe… But because of it, my whole foot had to be in a plaster cast for 8 weeks…” 

Marco “aww”d inwardly, seeing how nervous the other was. He gave his arms a gentle reassuring squeeze, deciding to use his softer voice that he usually reserved for kids and first timers. “It’s okay, I promise,” he said quietly, as they began to move a little more, “I won’t let you fall, alright? And even if you do, I’ll catch you. It doesn’t really hurt, you know? Worst you’ll get from this is a bruised ass and cold hands,” he chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

He listened intently to the story, surprised the other hadn’t laughed at him for the faces he must have pulled.  _"Oh dear... I hope he didn’t think I was being rude… But the blood, oh gosh, bless him..."_  He even winced in pain at one point, imagining how it must’ve felt. “Oh dear,” he laughed weakly, “you poor thing... That must have been so painful! I’ve never really done anything like that before, I mean... I’ve been injured on the ice, but not like that.” He paused, nodding at a scar on his hand, “someone skated over me once- by accident!- and I had to get a stitch or two, and I’ve hurt my ankle once or twice when I was just messing around. I’ve never had a cast yet, touch wood,” he laughed, before shaking his head and blushing, “sorry, superstitious thing... Must’ve seemed so weird and stupid...”

"But still it’s got to of hurt" Jean mumbled as he looked down to the scar and couldn’t help but want to lean down and kiss it gently but with his current state of relationship he thought that it wasn’t really the best thing to do right now. With that and the fact that he could just fall over at the lightest drop of a hat. Still he started to stand upright a little more as he slowly got more and more comfortable with his situation he shrugged a little. 

"I know, I mean if we walked under ladder our clothes could get ruined by paint, or have someone fall on you!" He grinned as he shook his head. "No I insist that I pay for it!" He protested as he slowly let go of Marco’s arms. "I mean, it’s what I got given to me anyway by my family… And my sister always gets what she wants anyway" He chuckled. "Use it to get yourself something nice!" He protested. _"Maybe I shouldn’t tell him my family situation… I wonder what Ma and Pa would think of this… I wonder how old he is… he looks about my age if not younger…"_  He thought to himself as he slowly found himself standing in the middle of the ice-rink without realising it as he was too deep in thought about Marco. 

Though At that moment Rachel thought it would be a funny prank to gently push Jean from behind, to make sure that he fell on top of Marco before skating backwards to see how the event turned out.

"It did at the time," he laughed, "It was when I’d just started out, I think. Didn’t manage to put me off all together though." He paused, unable to stop himself wondering if Jean had any scars of his own, or bruises at least, since football wasn’t exactly the gentlest sport.  _"Oh no, don’t picture him shirtless, don’t do it don’t do it don’t do it do nOT!"_ He knew he must be a blushing mess by now, and prayed the other wouldn’t notice, instead trying his best to continue the conversation without squeaking like an embarrassed teenager. Well, technically, he  _was_ an embarrassed teenager, but still, that didn’t mean he had to show it.

Marco just laughed, shaking his head again, “No no, really,  _I_ insist. This one’s on me!” He watched as Jean gradually began letting go, already missing the physical contact, and the warmth he seemed to radiate. He was curious about Jean’s family, but knew better than to pry, knowing full well his own mother would scold him for being nosy if he asked. He backed away slowly, only a little, giving Jean some space to try and skate on his own. He seemed to be getting the hang of it, at least.

 _"Oh gosh, I bet he could be as good as Rachel, if he tried... Speaking of Rachel, I wonder how she’s- oH NO SHE’S GOING TO PUSH HIM! SHIT! I HAVE TO CATCH HIM!"_ Marco cried out briefly, reaching out his arms in preparation to try and stop the other falling.

Jean noticed, and he couldn’t suppress the smile on his face though that was short lived as his sister pushed him and with his arm flailing, he had his arms out right in front of him, unable to miss Marco as he fell forward, and what didn’t help was his hands slipping more on the ice so he fell right into Marco’s chest, and hopefully not crushing him. “I-I” He panicked and went bright red with the current situation.  _"It’s ok, it’s ok, stay calm STAY CALM, you’re only on top of Marco. It’s cool, stay cool Kirchstein, you’ve got this. Just carefully roll off him and be sure to yell at your sister when you get home, because she damn well needs it. Marco will understand! He will!.. If he’s ever had siblings…."_ "Fuck" Was all that really left his mouth as he could hear Rachel giggling in the background. 

"I…I’m so sorry…" He mumbled as he rolled off from Marco a little too sooner that he would have liked and tried to calm down his beating heart as he looked up at the roof of the ice ring. "I… I just couldn’t do anything…" 

Marco tried his best to catch Jean, he really did, but to no avail. Instead, the blonde crashed into him, and he braced himself for the fall that was sure to follow. He hit the ice with a loud  _thud_ , a small “oof” sound escaping his lips. Jean came toppling down next, landing right on top of him. Marco was the first to break the following silence, laughing a little despite the bruises he could already feel beginning to form. “Well, I mean, I tried to catch you, at least!”  _"He’s on top of me... Jean Kirschtein is on top of me! Oh my God... I can’t move, he’s got me trapped... I probably should at least try, oh fuck, he’s going to think I’m so weird! Oh no... He’s really, REALLY cute when he’s flustered and blushing... He looks so nervous though... Oh dear, it wasn’t his fault... Maybe I should say something..."_ "Are you okay?" Marco frowned, quickly looking over him to check for injuries-  _without_ ogling him too much, “that was quite a tumble... You’re not hurt, are you?”

He could feel the disappointment bubble within him when the blonde rolled off of him, much sooner than he would have preferred. Still, he smiled nonetheless, determined to comfort the other. “It’s-it’s okay!” He chuckled, “please, don’t worry about it, it happens a lot! Besides, my little sister would’ve done the same, it wasn’t your fault at all!”

Jean smiled as he glanced over to Marco. “No I’m fine thanks…” He mumbled as he rubbed his head. “How are you though? Didn’t hit your head or anything?” He asked hopefully as he slowly sat up to inspect the over purely for injuries… And not to try and memorize his body at all!

Still he ignored the coldness in his ass as he chuckled. “You’ve got a little sister too? I love Rach to bits… but sometimes a little bit of a hand full” He glared slightly to his innocent skating sister.

"No no, I’m alright thanks, a-and I’m glad you’re okay too," Marco blushed a little, forcing himself to sit up as well. He brought a hand up to run through his hair, another nervous habit. "S-sorry, I really should’ve done a better job of catching you, you must be freezing!"

He nodded, “Yeah, Maree. She’s about Rachel’s age, actually, I think,” he smiled, laughing slightly, “And yeah, I know  _exactly_ what you mean! I’m pretty sure she would’ve done the same thing, although why she’d do it, I’ve got no idea...”

"Hmm? Oh! Im ok…" Jean mumbled as he reached out to Marco to help him up, being unable to do it alone. "S-So then… "He started but stopped himself as he was unsure of what to say and he tried to stand back up on the ice.

Marco managed to climb back up to his feet, wobbling slightly before regaining his balance, “I-I’m glad you’re okay…” He paused, holding out his arms again for the other to grab onto if necessary. “So that was... Your first fall,” he laughed weakly, “Well... Could’ve been worse.”

"Well yeah… I guess that true" Jean mumbled as he looked to the time. "I guess we should go… It’s coming to the end soon" He mumbled as he slowly made his own way back to grab the side for dear life.

"And I really don’t want to break something before tomorrow… When do you teach?"He asked a he started to go pinks other thoughts started to run though his mind.

Marco followed him-  _"n-not in a creepy way!"-_ to make sure he wouldn’t fall again, smile faltering as he realised the blonde was right, time was nearly up. He relaxed a little when he grabbed onto the side, knowing the risk of falling wasn’t as bad anymore.

"I teach most nights, except tomorrow, and weekends," he replied, "though they’re not all very long lessons, so it’s sounds like a lot more work than it is. I don’t teach through the day because of college."

"Ahh I see" He nodded as he sat down happy to finally be on solid ground. Still he started to undo his shoes as he talked as the air stated to become thick with tension and an awkward feeling, at least on Jean’s end at least. "So… What collage do you go to?" He mumbled as he put on his normal trainers. 

_"That’s a normal question right? After the tension this afternoon I can’t wait till tomorrow to finally show him what I’m truly capable of! I will make sure we will win and that he swoons… If he likes guys…"_

"Just a local one," Marco smiled, glad to be making conversation, whether it felt slightly awkward or not, "nothing too big or fancy." He began unlacing his own boots, as he had no more students that night after Rachel. "How about you? I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around much before, honestly.." 

_"That was a really weird thing to say oh God he’s going to think you’re so stupid… Besides, you’re going to see him play football tomorrow, you’ll know what college then. That is, as long as he still wants you to... You do have the ticket, don’t you?"_

"OH I see" He nodded as he stood up and stretched a little as he rooted though his pockets. "I heard it was a good one… But my family forced me to go to Sina... You know the one right in the middle of town?" He sighed. "But at least I play for the Survey Crops as a whole!" He grinned running a hand though his hair. "I did pass you that ticket right? I mean, I hope I haven’t lost it" He sighed as he frowned even more at the loss of it. 

"Ohh, I hear Sina’s excellent," Marco smiled, "a lot of hard work though... What do you study?"  _"That explains why I haven’t seen him... Oh gosh, Sina’s pretty expensive too..."_ "It’s good that you play for the team though! And yeah," he patted his pocket, grinning when he felt the ticket was still there, "yeah you did, thanks!"

"Yeah but it’s not all fun and games" He chuckled as little kids started to flood the area. "I just study basis like English, Math, Science… But I take up Biology as my extra to learn more about the human body and how I can keep myself fit with the right diet and such" He mused.  _"I’m not that much of a health nerd… But I do like keeping my body in shape…"_  “I’m glad that I did, I don’t want to lose it before I gave it to you” He gave a nervous chuckle as he started to make his way out side. 

"So I guess... I’ll see you tomorrow?" He mused as he looked to Marco hopefully

"I can imagine," Marco chuckled, "I take English too. I-if the skating doesn’t work out, it’s nice to have that to fall back on- oh gosh, that probably sounds bad... But... It’s true, in a way," he mumbled, blushing a little as he scratched his neck, "I guess I’d quite like to be a teacher, maybe, or something... And yeah, I don’t want to lose it either! Thanks for giving me it!"

He felt his chest flutter at the hopeful look the other gave him, “yes, I’ll be there! Again, thank you so much for inviting me!”

"No it’s not bad I know what you mean, that’s another reason why I too biology, because then I could become a personal trainer of some kind. At least that’s my back up plan, but you would make a really good teacher! You seem to like teaching kids after all" He mused as he offered a hand to Marco to let him shake it 

"I’ll see you tomorrow then yeah?" He grinned before he looked down to Rachel and nodded for her to get into the car… He needed to have a talk with her when they got in. 

Marco could feel the blush creeping back into his cheeks, “th-thanks, that means a lot... I-I’m sure you’d be a wonderful personal trainer, too! I mean, you’re fit enough for it, definitely-” he stopped, slapping a hand across his mouth with a squeak, “I-I mean, you know! Physically speaking, y-you’re in good shape- Oh God, oh god, I’m sorry, that’s not what I... You know what I meant, right?” He whined, reaching out a slightly shaky hand to shake the other’s. 

"Y-yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow," he smiled, albeit slightly nervously, "take care on your way home!"  _"Oh my God Marco... You could’ve ruined everything... You probably already have..."_

With Marco’s statements Jean couldn’t help but blush slightly as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he nodded in agreement. “I-I know what you mean… A-After all you can’t really be a fitness trainer when you’re not fit yourself... It’ll kind of be slightly hypocritical… Right?” “ _D-Does he think I’m fit?.. Oh god I hope so… I work hard on my image for both myself and the school…But you don’t even know if he’s gay Kirschtein…You need to keep a hold of yourself for tomorrows and make sure that you train to impress everyone tomorrow… Oh god I hope we win… I don’t want to lose my first match in front of Marco tomorrow… Now that really would be embarrassing…_

He smiled to Marco before shaking his head and nodded waving. “Y-Yeah! We will I promise” He smirked before he rushed into the care no wanting to embarrass himself any further and also to make sure that Marco didn’t say anything else that Jean could take the wrong way. Still once he sat in the car, he belted up and drove back home but before they god home Jean turned to his little sister and frowned. “What was with that stunt you pulled Rachel? I could have seriously hurt both Marco and myself!” He sighed. 

"Y-yeah," Marco chuckled nervously, glancing down at the floor, "R-right..."  _"Oh god... He must think I’m such a weirdo... A creep... He looks... Uncomfortable? He’s blushing though... Ugh don’t kid yourself Bodt, you’re terrible at reading people.. He still wants me to go with him tomorrow though, maybe I haven’t ruined things THAT badly... He is really fit though, i-in all the ways a person can be... Maybe... I wonder if... No, no there’s no way he’d ever be even remotely interested in someone like me... Hell, I don’t even know if he’s gay or not..."_ He managed another uncertain smile, waving as the other left with his sister. He blushed again once he was out of site, covering his face with his hands. “Idiot...” Marco mumbled to himself, “you’re an idiot...”

Rachel was still grinning to herself the whole way home, quite proud of herself and the little prank she’d pulled. She sighed, a little overdramatically, when her brother finally called her out on it in the car. “It was a  _joke_ Jean. Besides, I was trying to be helpful. It’s obvious you like him. I was only trying to give things a kick start...”

"Yeah I would say you are brother" Maree chuckled as she walked up to her brother with their parents waving before driving off. "Pa dropped me down so we could go into town shopping for Ma’s birthday…" She mused as she looked up and grabbed her brother’s hand. "So how was your lesson today? You seem to of seen that guy like liked, I can tell by your pink cheeks and that smile" She giggled as she made sure to stick close to her own brother. 

"Yeah well I didn’t think it was a joke Rachel" Jean sighed as he stopped at a red light and ran a hand though his hair quickly. "And it wasn’t being helpful! If anything it’s just made me screw up even more…" He groaned as he let his head smack against the steering wheel at his own stupidity. "Everything became so awkward and the air was so thick with tension… I don’t even think he’ll show up tomorrow!" He started to make things all the worse before he started to pay attention back to the road and continued to drive home,  

"Maree!" Marco almost yelped, "How long have you been here?" He sighed, running his free hand through his hair, the other still being hung onto by his sister. "I-I don’t... Like him... Like that..." He lied, blush darkening in his cheeks, "o-okay, so maybe I do... But not... Not that much!" He shook his head, taking a deep breath before smiling, tugging lightly on her hand, "come on then, let’s go get mum’s present. And don’t you  _dare_ mention any of this to her or dad, you hear me?”

"Well, it  _was_ a joke,” Rachel huffed defiantly, crossing her arms, “and I  _was_ trying to be helpful. I didn’t make it worse at all! Stop being such a drama queen, of course he’s going to show up tomorrow. He likes you too, idiot!”

"Not that long…" She mumbled as she squeezed Marco’s hand with a small smile as she happily listened to Marco. "Hmm Yeah not that much, says all your stuttering and your red face" She grinned but still offered up her brother her pinky finger. "I pinky promise, you can trust me! Though… Why not? Don’t they already know you like other boys too?" She mused innocently as she walked with him. 

"I’m not being a drama queen!" He protested as he continued to put up a fight. "I’m being perfectly reasonable! And he might not! He might be too shy or something!" He continued to go through all of the bad things that happen. "And… He does?" He mumbled as he took a quick glance to Rachel as he turned his attention back to the road. "Are you sure? Because i’m not too sure…" He bit down on his lower lip. "B-But either way! Don’t breath a word to this to Ma and Pa! They don’t even know I’m like a rainbow..." He sighed running his hands though his hair in frustration. "They would kick me out if they knew…" 

"N-no..." Marco mumbled, cheeks growing even redder, "n-not yet... I don’t know if I should… He-he might not like me, o-or even people like me... You never know…" He sighed, squeezing her hand right back, "b-besides, it’s a silly crush or something, I’ll get over it soon enough. What about you, I’m sure you must have someone you like, no?" He smiled a little at that, he always loved teasing his sister, "and what are we getting for mum anyways? Did dad give you any suggestions?"

"You are  _so_  being a drama queen!” Rachel giggled, punching him lightly in the arm, “and you are  _not_ being reasonable! And yes, I’m sure he likes you too. Didn’t you see him? He couldn’t stop blushing the whole time! He barely took his eyes off you! And you know all those weeks you didn’t drop me off? You should have seen him!” The young girl cried, giggling even harder, “he was practically pining for you, like a puppy! Every week, he’d watch the door in case it was you coming! He always looked disappointed when Ma and Pa showed up, even though he tried to hide it! And don’t worry,” she smiled, “I won’t tell them ever! It’s our little secret! Ohh, my brother has a crush, and his crush likes him back~!”

His sister sighed as she looked up to him as they got on the bus. With Marco paying of course. “I’m pretty sure he likes you, and if not he’s an idiot!” She stated. “Are you sure that it’s a silly crush though? It sounds pretty serious to me!” She continued to protested, though she soon folded her arms and pouted. “Don’t go changing the subject Mr. Bodt… But for mom I don’t know… Maybe a book or something? Dad was no help at all!” She mused as her mind went on to other things. 

He grunted as she punched his arm but soon parked so he could hear what she had to say. “No I didn’t really… Was he really? I… I never knew…” He sighed as he ran a hand though is hair. What could he do now? What  _Should_  he do now? “S-Shut up!” He blushed a deep red as he sighed. “A-Anyway don’t get any more involved! I can do this on my own!” He stated as he got out of the car. “ _"No I can’t"_  He thought bitterly but he wasn’t going to let his sister in on that. It would hurt his pride too much after all. 

"It  _is_ just a silly crush, Maree, trust me, I would know,” Marco laughed weakly, although he couldn’t shake the worry that maybe, just maybe, she might actually be right. It had been, what, nearly a month, and he still couldn’t get Jean off his mind. Silly crushes didn’t last that long, did they? “He doesn’t like me anyways, I’d be an idiot to think otherwise,” he continued, “and maybe.. There’s a new bookshop not far from here, isn’t there? We could always have a look there for something.” He drifted off, glad of the subject change.  _"Oh God.. What if it isn’t just a silly crush though? Could it be… No... No... I’ve only known him for a month, less, in fact... Hhh... What do I do..?"_

"He really was!" Rachel cried gleefully, glad of any opportunity to pester her brother, "he reeeeeeaally missed you a lot!" She giggled some more, following him out of the car, "you can’t do this, you’re hopeless! You should let me help, I’m really good at romance!! He loves you and you love him! It’s perfect!"

"Yeah, maybe that will have something for mother!" She chimed and as soon as they got on the bus she almost dragged him to the new book store to look for something, her mind temporarily forgotten of her brother’s inner battle.

Jean groaned as he ran a hand down his face trying and hoping to get his sister to stop soon. “So what if he missed me? It could be in like a friend-ly way or something? And I can Rachel! Just you see!” He stated as he grabbed his keys and locked the door to the car before going to the front door and opening it.  ”And what would a 6 year old know about romance Hmm? And it’s not that simple or perfect, it never is…” He sighed. 

Marco allowed himself to be dragged along, too caught up in his thoughts to even notice.  _"Does... Does he like me..? Should I ask if-if he wants to go out sometime, after the game tomorrow..? Maybe... I don’t want to rush though… Besides, he probably doesn’t even like me... Maybe I’m just imagining it..."_

"No, it wasn’t in a friendly way big brother!" Rachel protested, a little louder than necessary, "he missed you a lot! Like a girlfriend would miss her boyfriend! That kind of missing! And I know lots and lots about romance!" She continued, a little annoyed that he’d doubted her, "I’ve read lots of books with it in! And I already know he likes you back! You’re making it harder than it needs to be!"  


Maree was happily walking with her brother around in the bookshop once they arrived and tried to look for something that their mother may like for her birthday as she pulled out a few adult books thinking her mum might like them. “Marco? Are you ok?” She asked as she waved a hand in front of her brother’s head having been staring at the same spot for a few minutes straight. 

Hearing such words from her younger sister just made him sigh and blush that little bit more pink as he shook his head. “You’re only 7 Rach, you don’t know as much as I do” He sighed as he walked around to her side of the car and picked her up to give her a piggy back. “Come on, enough about my silly problems and lets go play outside at the back, you’ve worked hard at skating and I need to do my exercises” He stated as he locked the car and walked around the back.  _"Does he really like me? Am I missing something? No… No I can’t be, he’s just a super friendly guy and willing to have fun… right? Oh boy the lads would go nuts if they knew I had a crush on someone… I don’t think I could cope with the barrage of questions if I had banged him or not or something like that knowing those lot… Then again I’m not that much better…" He sighed._

"Mm- o-oh... Yeah..." Marco blushed, shaking his head slightly as reality came flying back. "S-sorry, just… Thinking..." He blushed a little, looking away, "I.. Just feel a little off, that’s all, I’m fine though, I promise. Don’t worry, okay? Just help pick something out for mum," he smiled briskly, doing his best to cram away all the thoughts of Jean floating around his head.  _"He doesn’t like me... Does he? No... He could do better... He might not even be gay…"_

"Hey, that’s not true!" Rachel huffed, stomping her foot before he picked her up, "I know  _lots_ of things! Even more than you! Like I know Marco likes you! And you like Marco! And that you’re really silly and you won’t just ask him out even though you know it’s the right thing!” She stopped, secretly pleased at being piggybacked through to the garden, “can we play a game or something? I’m bored! And you’re right, your problems are silly! Especially when there’s not really a problem at all, and you definitely do like my teacher a lot!”

"Hmmm thinking of what? This hunk you like?" She giggled before picking up a book that she knew her mother was currently reading and would be the next one she would need. "Still come on! We got lots to do when we get home!" She chimed and began to pull her brother again. 

"I will only play a game with you if you stop speaking of Marco and trying to help me. So please let me deal with this on my own. I’m a big boy Rach" He chuckled as he walked into the back garden and looked up to her. "What do you say?" He smirked a little this would at least give him some time… He hoped. 

"N-no!" Marco spluttered, blushing profusely, "n-no I wasn’t! Don’t say that!" He made a soft whining noise, allowing himself to be dragged along again after they’d picked out a book, "where are we going now? You’re not hungry are you?" He sighed, desperate to change the subject.  _"Stop making it so obvious... You know she’s not good with secrets..."_

"Uhhh, fine," Rachel replied, "but we get to play whatever I choose, okay? And you have to tell me  _everything_ that happens with him! I want to be the first person to know you’re going out, when you finally get round to asking him, I mean. You are going to ask, aren’t you? You’d better!”

"Nah I’m ok thank you" She smiled as they paid for the book before leaving. "Shall we just go home? I don’t think there’s that much to do anyway~" She mused as she soon looked up to him, "Still, your face says your lying~" She teased giggling innocently. "Do you remember what we do to liars Mr. Bodt?" She bit her lip happily. 

"Of course~" He chuckled as he gently placed her down on the grass. "I’ll let you play whatever you want and I will update you if anything happens" He promised as he held out his baby finger. "I even pinky promise alright?" He reassured her as he bent down to her level.

"Uh-uh yeah.. Yeah let’s just go," he smiled, "we got what we came for after all, didn’t we?" He cleared his throat, blush subsiding very slightly as he groaned, "please stop, Maree… I’m not lying, I swear! I’m really, really not! Now  _pleeease_  do not mention this at home, okay? Once mum hears, she’ll never let it go..”

"Alright," Rachel nodded, squeezing his pinky with her own, "I’m going to hold you to it though! You  _have_ to tell me  _everything_! Every single bit! And I get to come with you when you go on a date one day!” 

She huffed as she crossed her arms but she still whined a little. “I promise I won’t so anything… For now if you promise to keep me updated on you two! And you’ll come to me if you need any help” she stated and offered up her hand. “Deal?”

Jean nodded as he picked his lips. “I promise I’ll tell you everything but you’ll only come with me on a date when you get either a boy or girlfriend alright?” He smirked a little. “So what game would you like to play?” He finally offered to get off the subject for the evening.

"Ugh… Fine, I promise.." Marco mumbled in defeat, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. He held his other out for her to shake, "deal. But no meddling, okay? Keep your nose out, unless I tell you otherwise, got it?"

"But that might be ages away!" Rachel whined, pouting, "that’s not  _faaaaaiiirrr_ , I want to go with you now!” She sighed, perking up slightly as he changed the subject, “hmm… How about... Tag? Anything would be good with you though!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has fun with his Football game in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Another chapter down and charter 4 in the works! Things have slowed down because my Co-writer is back at school but we get at least another 250 words done every other night if possible~ SO we are still working on it! But at a slower pace than nrm

Jean nodded as he happily played with Rachel late into the evening before he would have to go to bed and get some rest. A big day was a head of him and he knew he both had to be mentally and physically prepared. 

Though once the morning came he stretched and grinned to himself. He personally just could not wait till he got the chance to finally show his stuff in front of Marco. Making his way to the kitchen he turned on for the local weather report like he did before each game and started to follow his ritual for a good game. This would include while the news was still on before the weather he would grab some breakfast with a glass of milk. Something fruity always worked out well for the player. Still he made sure to pay attention to the weather as it had been quite warm the past few days and if this autumn weather kept it that would mean- “Yes! Shorts!” He grinned to himself as he quickly had his fill of breakfast.

After going up, grabbing his gear and driving to the grounds, he left a note to his family saying where he went to start doing some stretches in the car park, waiting for the rest of the team and his coach to arrive… After all this was a huge game against their biggest rivals after all. 

The journey home had been rather uneventful; Marco had stayed quiet and kept his thoughts to himself, and Maree had  _finally_ dropped the subject of Jean, despite still piping up with a few new questions every now and again. He didn’t really mind as much though, he was too busy worrying about other things; like what on earth he was going to wear tomorrow.

 _"Polo..? Too posh? T-shirt looks like I don’t care... Do I care? Who am I kidding of course I care... Are jeans acceptable? I haven’t got anything else. Should I take a jacket? Is it wrong to kind of hope he lends me his if it gets cold? …. Hhh I should definitely take a jacket, I’m not that smooth. So jeans and… I guess a t-shirt would be okay..? Not-not a scruffy one though, I’ll have to try and find another. Jeans, t-shirt, jacket. Acceptable? Maybe I should ask... No because then mum might guess… Oh god, what do I do, what do I do? Why am I even trying so hard, he’ll never like me... I STILL don’t even know if he’s gay or not, he could love a girl, for all I know..."_ He fretted in front of the mirror, knowing time wasn’t exactly on his side. He’d woken up early that morning, and yet he still wasn’t quite sorted.

He sighed, finally pulling on the cleanest shirt he owned, along with a pair of decent jeans and his shoes, before heading out the door, ticket tucked safely away in his pocket.

Jean smiled as his team soon arrived by the coach and as normal he gave a pep talk to his team. They seemed a little disheartened as they had yet to win a game against the titans, but that was all about to change. He said that he had a lucky charm and that it was sure going to let them win this time. Now they shook it off as Jean just being superstitious but he really felt with Marco there… They could do it. Being there first they started by doing laps, and just generally training as the crowds started to arrive. 

Though when Marco was to arrive he would be taken to a special view box for the game. As being the quarterback, his family got a box with the ticket that he gave to Marco, but no one could make it that day as everyone was either would be at work or school (In Rachel’s case) so as he gave a few glances to the area hoping to see if he would be there as the crowd was being let in. 

Marco would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous- teaching Jean to skate was one thing, but watching him play football was something else entirely. He hoped they’d do well, they deserved a win, and honestly from what he’d heard, the titans weren’t exactly the  _nicest_ team to go against. He’d followed the directions carefully, making sure he got to the place on time. He still wasn’t all too keen on crowds, so he wanted to try and beat them, if possible- despite having good seats a little away from them.

He arrived at the game on time, and found his seats with surprising ease. Almost immediately, he began looking around for Jean, and he relaxed slightly upon spotting him. He took a deep breath, wondering whether it was acceptable to wave or not. He decided not to, instead opting to whisper “good luck,” under his breath, and hoping they’d do well. 

Jean soon called his team over and with a bright smile he nodded. “Alright we can do this… Like I said I’ve got my good luck charm this time and we are bound to win! We’ve still got a few minutes before the start of the game, so rest up, and get back into the changing room and relax before the match” He stated as he started to help his coach pack away the items he was using though still looked up in the crowd for Marco. “Oh please be here…” He sighed. 

Marco was watching avidly from his seat in the crowd, hoping desperately that Jean would see him. He tried waving, and calling out, and even both together at once, but to no real avail. He sighed, settling back in his chair and keeping his eyes focused on the blonde. “Come on Jean, you can do it,” he urged quietly, as the game looked ready to start, “Good luck... I know you can win this!”

First came as always the player introductions the Titans went first being the home team though as the crowd came to see Sina at its best. Soon Jean was called out on to the pitch being the main attraction. He gave the crowd his best smile and winking into the camera making sure to keep the crowd roaring for their team. He stood for a few moments taking in the cheering. He would make sure to do everyone in the crowd proud today and take home their first win of the season they had been training hard for this match after all.

Then came the formality of the coaches shaking their hands and though the coin toss came next they really couldn’t believe their luck. Jean’s team, Sina’s Survey Corps were to be on the defensive for the first two quarters and although they were weak on that front it just meant they knew how hard they would have to work in the second set of quarters  to take home the win as they attacked. 

Being on the defensive Jean grinned as he lined up for the kick off. Stretching a little before the whistle went he muttered a small prayer like always before kicking the ball into play to their attackers. Getting his mind into the game he kept his head down and started to play. 

Marco cheered along with the rest of the crowd, slightly louder than them, in fact, hoping Jean would at least hear him. He’d be lying if he said he understood the game  _completely_ , but he still had a decent enough grasp on the rules to know what was going on. He smiled to himself, a warmth spreading through him despite the chill in the air.  _"Jean invited ME to the game, just me! Oh fuck... He looks really good in his sports things... Even from this distance… Did he just wink? Dear God..."_

A blush began creeping into his cheeks, which he hoped other people would just assume was from the cold.  _"Imagine if Jean ever winked at YOU like that... Oh my God... Fuck, he REALLY looks good in that... Oh, I really do hope they win, it’d be amazing if they did, and they totally deserve it too. The Titans are huge... But Jean’s team looks strong, I’m sure they can do it!"_

He smiled, cheering again as the game began. “Good luck!” He grinned, waving wildly, “You can do it!

Jean would be lying in if he wasn’t tired and exhausted by the first two quarters. Still he was thankful when half time came to give his team a little bit of breathing room.

"We’re down by 5 touchdowns which isn’t bad, we can make it up I know we can, he’ll if we do I promise to buy everyone a drink" he smirked. "We can do this guy’s... Just believe and we’ll get though this, let’s show the titans what we’ve got!" He yelled happily as their team worked together to keep their bodies warm and ready for action.

Marco somehow resisted the urge to run down and see Jean when half time came around, to tell him how well they’d been playing, and how proud he was of him. What, it wasn’t weird to be proud of someone you’d only just met not long ago, was it?

"Down by five touchdowns, not bad! I’ve seen you recover from more than that!" He’d heard someone else shout, and he grinned to himself.  _"Come on Jean, you can do it! You’re all doing so well, you can win this, I know you can!"_

Jean grinned and nodded. “Yeah! You hear that you guys? That’s the crowd for us! We can do this!” He stated as he walked back onto the field.

Now the second half was a completely different story. Jean’s team went out no hold barrage of attacks trying desperately for a touchdown. Now doing this clearly had some risks involved and consequently when it came to the final 5 minutes he called out for the final let for a 6th home run to go for the win. “Alright!” He called out from the runt and thus time he was tackled by two of the titan players and before he realised it he threw the ball but that didn’t stop the landing and the screaming in pain as they scored the final win before the end of the match.

Though the cheers and the jumping of joy from him team mates, he was on the grass screaming in agony as when he landed he landed hard and at a funny angle and having felt this pain before he knew it was a break in his leg or foot somewhere.

The ref quickly stopping the match to see to Jean and the medical staff came running onto the pitch. “D-DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!” He yelled though the pain as he looked up though his mask.

Marco stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd, pleased that they’d won. He was ecstatic, and almost overwhelmed with pride, and it took everything within him to stop himself leaping down and rushing onto the field to hug his friend.  _"I knew they could do it! I’m so pleased for him! They worked so hard, but they won! H-hang on… Something isn’t right... Where is he..? Where’s Jean..?"_ He scanned the field hurriedly, panic beginning to bubble in his chest,  _"I can’t see him! Is he hurt? If only those players would move... F-fuck... Is that..? Was that a scream? Jean?”_ _“JEAN!"_

His eyes widened in horror, and he bit back a gasp, as his eyes finally found the other boy, writhing in agony on the pitch. Pulse quickening, he gnawed on his lip, and before he even knew what he was doing he was fighting his way through the crowd, desperate to get closer. “Jean!” He cried out hoarsely, struggling past a group of girls barely his age, “Jean- fuck- Jean please be okay!” But still not making it to the front as many other tried to do the same to see how their start player was doing, taking many as many photos as they could.

He stopped in his tracks, as the medics rushed forward, hot tears threatening to well up in his eyes.  _"Fuck… Please be okay, Jean... P-please be okay..."_

Jean groaned as he soon calmed down as his replacement came onto the field. Jean was slowly helped up but it was clear that something wasn’t right with his fibular as the bottom end of his foot wasn’t pointing in the completely right direction. As he slowly hopped off the field one of the medics had taking a hold of his helmet as he looked for Marco. Red eyes and blood slowly soaking his white trouser he hissed as he was helped onto a stretcher on the side of the pitch.

"Fucking hell…" He groaned as he finally lied down as they did a quick check up looking for any other injuries other than the clear one on his right leg.  "Marco… I hope you’re not here…" He whimpered as he covered his face with his arm choking on the sob of tears than threatened to spill. "I don’t want you to see this… This is just a shit way to start" He muttered out loud.   
  
 _"I don’t want him to see this… I’m so weak and vulnerable… The titans players do play dirty but going as far to get me out of action? Fuck I hope Marco is somewhere else… I couldn’t spot him anywhere… I hope so… I don’t want him to worry it’s only a break… It’ll heal and I’ll play again like last time… I’m sure…"_

Marco winced, watching his friend- no, fuck it- his  _crush_ hobble off away from the pitch.  _"Fuck... That looks broken... He shouldn’t even be walking on it, should he? Oh God… I hope he’s okay... Should I... Go with him..? I’m so worried, oh fuck that looks bad... Is that... Blood..? Shit... Oh Jean... Kept you safe on the ice and then this happened, for goodness’ sake! Fuck... Should I... Tell someone? I mean I have their number, b-because of Rachel... Should I let them know?"_

He took a deep breath, before continuing forward, deciding it was better to ask Jean, and at least survey the damage a little more closely. He knew vague bits of first aid, but he doubted he’d be much use at all, and a slight wave of relief washed over him as he saw professionals step in to help. “Jean...” He called out warily as he approached, hoping the other boy could at least hear him, “Jean it’s me, I’m here, I promise. Do you want me to call someone? It’s going to be alright...” He mumbled the last part, mostly to reassure himself.  _"He’s going to be fine..."_

Jean frowned as he looked up to the crowd, after removing his arm from his face, at the sidelines trying to see anyone around, which matched the voice he knew a little too well. “Marco?” He groaned failing to see him but swallowed a little harshly. “I-It’ll be fine” He said as he tried to locate the freckled boy. “They know the risks and such…” He stopped before he smiled to put on a brave face.  _"If Marco is watching me… I can’t let him see the pain… god damn I must look rather ugly right now… my leg all busted up like this… And I was hoping to impress him too with my team’s win…"_

He smiled brightly and gave the crowd a thumbs up. “It’ll be fine, I’ll heal and be back out before you know it! I’ve been like this before~ So don’t worry!” Jean chimed before he was wheeled back into the changing rooms where he let the painful tears loose and one of the medics picked up his stuff. Even if it had happened before the pain was still very much the same as the last time.

"Jean..." Marco frowned, chewing on his lip a little, "Jean you… Don’t have to be brave for me..." He drifted off slightly, "It’s... You’re right though, you’re going to be okay, I know it. I’ll come and visit you sometime, i-if you want me to, I mean... Take care, okay? I hope... I hope it does get better soon..."  _"He looks like he’s in a lot of pain... I wonder why he’s pretending so hard to be okay… God, if I was him, I’d be screaming, he’s so brave... Was I being too forward when I said I’d visit..? Oh God, I’m just so worried, poor thing..."_

He wanted to follow them; to stay by Jean’s side, and make sure he was taken care of properly, although he knew he would be anyways. He could swear he saw a tear or two prick the other man’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything, deciding there must have been a reason he was acting so brave.

The rest of the day consisted of Jean being taken to Accident and Emergency where they plastered his leg, after being given painkillers to reduce the pain when he got there. Still it wasn’t till late in the evening when Jean finally got home. “What a day…”He muttered just glad that he could finally relax when his parents dropped him off home. His coach informed them of what had happened and picked him up from the hospital as his coach had dropped his car off a home. Still happy to just finally put his let up before a sudden thought came to him. “Shit!” He stated as he looked around the room.

"Mom!" He called. "Do you have the number for Rachel’s teacher? Marco?" He asked hopefully. After all he had still yet to obtain the other’s number and if he was there than he would have seen how badly it could of gotten out there. Still he needed to let the other know he was alright… After all he hadn’t clearly seen him while he was at the hospital. "He was at the match as was really worried about me! I need to let him know I’m all alright" He stated hoping his mother wouldn’t ask any questions. 

Marco spent the rest of the day practically shaking with worry, constantly checking his phone despite knowing it would be no use. He could barely sit still, always finding something to do to try and distract himself from Jean.  _"Jean... Shit... I hope he’s okay... Should I call? Maybe I should call... What if he’s still in the hospital though? What if it was worse than expected? Does his mum know? I hope they gave him something… It had looked so painful..."_

He could hardly concentrate on anything, barely even registering the fact his mother had called him down for dinner five times at least. Drumming his fingers on his desk, he sighed,  _"I should really call… At least to check he’s okay... I wonder where my phone is... Is it going to look weird if I call?"_

Jean sighed as he ran a hand though his hair looking to the TV watching some family TV show that was on to keep Rachel occupied as his mother passed him the number make sure to keep an ear out on the boy, rather curious on what was going to be said. 

Marco’s mother meanwhile almost sneaked into Marco room and shut the door behind her. “Marco” She stated almost sighed. “What’s the matter?” She asked worriedly. “For over a month now you’ve been… Off, daydreaming and such more so than normal… It has us all worried. You also haven’t heard me calling for dinner at least five times I swear” 

"Who are you going to call?" Rachel piped up, turning away from the TV to stare at him. She gasped a little, whispering, "Is it Marco? I won’t tell anyone! I promise! What are you ringing him for? Was he at the game? Did he go to hospital with you?"

Marco glanced up as his mother entered the room, nearly jumping at her sudden appearance. “J-jeez, mum, haven’t you heard of knocking?” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, “N-nothing’s the matter, okay? I’m just... Distracted... S-stuff to do with skating, but it’s fine, I promise, everything’s fine.”

"Rachel it’s really none of your concern" Jean sighed as he took the number and hesitated to call it. After all with his family here and Rachel in the room… He didn’t even know what Marco was doing! "And yes Marco did come to that rather embarrassing game…"

"Which is odd, you’ve never signed up for anything before… And yet a week ago you sighed up for the local competition" she sat on his bed and looked to him worriedly. "What’s the matter? Did you pick up a girlfriend?" She asked before smiling a little wider. "Or is it a boyfriend of yours? You even left the house today for something and came home rather distressed" She offered her hand worriedly. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"But Jeeeeeaaaaan!" The young girl whined, "You said you’d tell me if anything happened!" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting, "You’re not backing out on me are you? You  _promised_ you’d tell me! Was he there when you got hurt? Did he come running to see you?” She gasped dramatically, lowering her voice so only he could hear, “Did he kiss you better?”

"It’s nothing, Mum, I promise," Marco sighed, dragging tired hands down his face, "You’re being all fussy about nothing! It’s just- just a stupid... Stupid crush, that’s all..." He blushed, looking away, "B-but nothing- nothing’s happened, not... He broke something, playing football today- I was there, that’s why I seemed worried..."  _"Shit, why did I... I shouldn’t have told her all that..."_

Jean blinked for a moment before blushing and shaking his head. “N-no he did not kiss me better” he mumbled as he looked away with a sigh. He wished Marco could have though... It was so painful… Still he looked to his sister. “And I would tell you if I haven’t had such a stressful day… But yeah he would have seen the break from the sidelines in the crowd”

"Ahh I see" she smiled and nodded. "American football is a real man’s game" she smirked and patted her son’s back. "You did well there, and don’t worry about him he’ll be fine, I’ve seen several breaks in that sport, only one death but with the way he flew! God it was a spectacular way to go though! Well done on snagging him" Still she got up with a smile. "Honestly those boys bounce right back, give him a call, and your dinner is ready when you want it" she stated before getting up and leaving her son in peace.

"Aww..." Rachel mumbled, "He should have kissed you, that’s what all the princes do in my books..." She sighed dreamily, "Maybe he’ll kiss you another time though, like- oooh! Like on your wedding day!" She sang, getting far too carried away. "He must be really worried about you, you should call him right away!"

"Muumm..." Marco whined, her stories only making him worry even more, "Don’t say that, what if something awful happens to him! Something worse than a broken leg! And I-I haven’t ‘snagged’ him... We’re... We’re barely even friends, let alone... An  _item_... Or anything like that!” He sighed, “I’ll come and get it in a second, I just... Need a minute. I  _might_ call him- just to see how he is! But I... I’m still not sure yet, I’ll have to wait...”

Jean rolled his eyes as he smiled a little. “If anything I’m the prince here” He stated as he flexed his arm muscles a little bit. “After all, I didn’t cry when I broke my leg” He tried to say firm as he looked over the number _"She wouldn’t know that I cried after all but damn didn’t that fucker hurt! I’ll be sure to make the Titans pay for what they did to make and make me sit out for the rest of the games…"_ He thought to himself as he punched in the number for Marco’s number as he hesitated.

_"Should I call him? Would he want to talk to me? Shall I save his number? Is that too weird? Or should I text him? But to just ring so suddenly… And with Rachel there she will want to know what he said… Maybe later tonight? If he doesn’t call us?_

_Oh fuck it”_

He stated to himself as he hit the call button worriedly and waited for Marco to pick up… Or at least he hoped he would pick up though a sudden thought ran though his head.  _"Is this even his private number? Or is this his working number? But then why would he use his personal number for his business number?"_

Marco eventually ran downstairs, where he ate quickly and quietly, too full of butterflies to finish it all. He brimmed with a nervous energy, leg bouncing slightly under the table as his fingers drummed on it’s surface, completely unable to sit still.  _"Should I call him after this..? Will he even want to speak to me? Maybe he’s still in the hospital, it did look pretty bad... Poor Jean... I didn’t even see it happen..."_ He sighed, clearing away his plate and dragging himself back upstairs.

He knew he shouldn’t mope around, but then what else could he do? He could always call Jean, he supposed, but then again, he still hadn’t plucked up the courage.

_"Call him. N-no, maybe I shouldn’t… Should I call him? Why is this such a hard thing to decide? For fuck’s sake, I’m worse than some love struck teen... Oh wait, I suppose... Technically I am..."_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone began ringing, heart hammering in his chest as he finally picked it up to answer it. “H-hello..? Jean..?”

 _"Private Number"_  Was Jean’s first thought as he heard Marco’s sweet voice on the other end of the line. And the running close second thought was that not only that he had picked up and Jean did not punch in the wrong number but Marco had hoped that it was Jean on the other end of the line as that was the first thing out of his mouth.  _"Was he waiting for me or something? But I need to say something before it will begin to get weird or something…"_

"Hey man! Yeah it’s me" He smiled brightly without even realizing it. Quickly forgetting about Rachel in the room he looked up to the ceiling before relaxing. "I hope I didn’t worry you that much" He chuckled dryly as he turned the TV down just a notch. "But how are you? Got home alright?"  _"Of course he got home alright you idiot, where else would he be right now? Because it’s not like he has a girlfriend or something… Then again he could of been at a friend’s house and not want to speak to him at all after all..."_

Marco managed to suppress a relieved sigh- barely.  _"Oh thank God, it is him, and he’s okay! Shit... It must have sounded weird, blurting out his name right away like that... Should I make something up about recognising the number..? O-or... No... Maybe he’ll just drop it... Oh fuck... I am WAY too eager..."_ He felt the blush bloom in his cheeks, and found himself pleased the other couldn’t see it. He’d embarrassed himself enough already, and it had only been a few seconds!

He was soon smiling again though as the other continued, although he still couldn’t stop worrying about him. “I-I, yeah,” he laughed a little, “Yeah I got home safe, and I’m fine. Are you okay though?” The laughter died down, “I was worried, I thought you’d be in hospital for ages! How is it now? I-if you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to call, okay?”  _"Damnit... Too eager again... Maybe he could use a hand though, I mean... There’s nothing wrong with offering... Is there?"_

Jean couldn’t help but look over his leg with a small chuckle. “Yeah I’ll be fine, I mean, I won’t be able to drive, play in any more games this season or ice-skate so I’ll probably be a lot chubbier when you next see me” He chuckled down on his end. Sure he would love to go out, but with half of his leg all busted up like this? How could he even leave the house? He’s got crutches as it is and even then they were a pain to deal with. Though he was nothing short of an expert of them by now around the house and school, but it still sucked. 

"To be honest, I was in the hospital for ages, they… Had to do some nasty shit to my leg" He admitted  _"He doesn’t seem the type to want to know the full extent of my injury… He seems so innocent and has a light gut for things like blood and such… I wonder if he likes rollercoaster’s though"_ His mind wondered for a moment before he smiled at Marco’s offer.  _"He really is such a sweet heart…"_  He sighed to himself before he looked back to Rachel. 

"Alright, I’ll be sure to call you every day because knowing me I’ll be at home alone and bored" He chuckled. "I get at least a week off school to get used to the dammed cast…" He muttered sourly. 

"It’s okay," Marco replied softly with a laugh, trying his absolute best  _not_ to picture Jean all wrapped up snug at home, and then when that failed; trying his best not to squeak at how cute it was, “I bet you’ll be fine though, don’t worry. Just concentrate on getting better, okay? Crutches suck. If I do end up visiting, I’ll bring pizza or something, to save you from having to move too much.”

He was grateful to the other for leaving out the gory details of his hospital visit, as he wasn’t that keen on blood.  _"He’s so thoughtful... Even with his leg like that... Oh fuck, I’m really in deep, aren’t I? Offering to visit and take him food... Am I going too fast? Trying too hard? Being too obvious..? Oh gosh, what if he’s just being nice? Maybe I’m annoying him... I hope not..."_

Marco smiled nonetheless, deciding there was no harm in trying again, even if he had already made more offers than what he would have deemed necessary. “Y-you... Feel free to call and text as much as you like,” he chuckled, “And if you get bored, I could always bring some video games over, t-to give you something to do while you’re not at school.”

Jean smiled brightly on his side of the phone and nodded. “Yeah… I’d love that” He admitted quietly as he brought his sister close with a small smile. “I would really love that… If you have an afternoon off or something you should totally bring ‘round some video games or something, I’ll be boring sitting in on my own doing fuck all as I would of already done my homework from Collage” He chuckled as he ruffled Rachel’s hair teasingly.  

"Still I’m off for at least a week, which means I will make a fort inside my bedroom and not move" He laughed as he admitted one of the few things he did while he was home alone. "S-SO yeah…" He mumbled as he soon realized what he was saying before he looked down to his lap going a little red. 

_"Jesus am I being too forward again? I mean I did just say I would let him into our house… But he’s just so caring and kind… Gah! Am I over thinking this? Oh god what do I do?!"_

Marco laughed, secretly glad the other seemed just as enthusiastic, “Well, I’ll see when I can come over, and I’ll let you know! Have you got a console, or should I bring mine? What kind of games do you like?” He continued, blushing when he realised how fast he was going, “S-sorry... I’m rambling, aren’t I? I don’t mean to, oh gosh, I’m sorry!”

He groaned inwardly, before chuckling at Jean’s comment, “Don’t worry, that’s exactly what I’d do too! But make sure you take it easy, okay? Don’t overwork yourself trying to build it, or you’ll end up in hospital again. I could always help you with it- if- if you like, I mean...”

_"Was that... Okay? Or... Too forward again? But he seemed interested too, so I guess... Maybe not? I hope not... I’m really looking forward to seeing him again though! I wonder what his house is like, oh, I bet it’s gorgeous... Like him..."_

"Nah! Just bring over all of your games, and I’m sure we can have a blast" He smirked a little as watched her mother try and get Rachel to bed, knowing he wouldn’t be that far behind but still, he wanted to talk to Marco as much as he could… At least before he would have to go. 

"Don’t worry about it man, I tend to ramble sometimes too, especially before a match or something" He chuckled as he bite his lip. "Feel free to ask my team mates after all! But to be honest, I’m not the type to take it easy, after all, I will always train even if it’s just my arms and stomach. I don’t want to lose what I’ve worked so hard to obtain after all" He sighed as she scratched his head. 

_"It’s not what I really wanted to do after all, but my father thought I should after I enjoy it so much, and had a natural ease for it, even though I didn’t know what I wanted to do going into collage this was probably the best option for me but even then… Somehow that’s not what I really wanted… But I know I’ll find it in time… Maybe…"_

"So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? If you’re not busy?" He offered quietly but hopefully… Else he would really get bored…

Marco grinned, muffling a yawn-  _"Oh gosh, is that really the time?"-_ "Deal! That sounds like a plan to me! You can keep them at yours for a little afterwards too, if you like. You’ll probably get more use out of them in the next few days anyways, much more than I will!"  _"Besides, that kind of gives me an excuse to visit agai- oh Christ, that’s really creepy, isn’t it? Oh fuck... I didn’t mean to be! It’s a good thing I didn’t say that out loud, oh my God…"_

He laughed anyways, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, “Still, be careful, alright? I’m sure one week of relaxing won’t destroy your physique,-“  _"as perfect a physique as it is"-_ "You should make sure you get some rest too!"

_"Oh dear... I’m a mess, aren’t I..? ‘Just a silly crush’ I said, not... Not this... I really do hope he’s okay, I wonder how it’ll look, when I visit him. I’ll have to be careful, I don’t want to knock his leg or anything like that..."_

"Y-yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow," he replied with a smile, "I’m not busy. What time’s best for you..?"

Lighting up like a light he nodded from his side as he leaned forward a little. “Aww man thanks! But trust me, a week can mess my whole body up~ Especially if I eat the wrong foods and such” He sighed looking to the ground. 

"But besides that, I will promise that I will rest to some extent… So feel free to come over around 10 ish, if you’re up, I’ll be awake and bored" He grumbled as he grabbed his crutches from the right and got ready to get up. "So yeah… Feel free to come over, got something to write my address on?" He offered as he played with his cast with his free hand

"It’s okay," Marco beamed, "I promise~! And oh gosh, really? Hmm… I suppose as long as you’re eating well, you should still be okay, shouldn’t you? Your leg might still take a little while to heal properly, but I guess as long as you’re careful… It should be alright!"

He paused thoughtfully, smile ever-present, “Yeah, I should be up by then, I’ll call you or something beforehand to make sure I’m not intruding! And yeah, I’ve got some paper, just give me a sec and I’ll get a pen!”

"Yeah… That sounds good" He smiled as he patiently waited for giving him directions and what bus route to take to his own home… Oh how he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to roll around! "Alright then… I shall see you later Marco… Sleep well Bud" He grinned a little 

\- - -

Marco woke up to the sound of his alarm the next day- which he  _totally_ hadn’t set for half eight, just so he could be ready for going to Jean’s. He showered and dressed quickly, grabbing some breakfast before shoving his games into a bag and heading for the bus stop, leaving a note to tell his Mum where he’d be…


End file.
